Wild Teenage Summer
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: It's the gang's last summer before senior year and splitting ways, and you can guarantee they're going to make the most of it. Will secrets, drama, and a whole island of tourists get in their way, or will these teens really have the best summer ever? Rated T for language and content, Sokai, Rokunami, and other ships


**A.N**.- I would like to start off saying **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or these characters.** However, these characters are based off of real life people and situations, very closely. This story is about 8 friends who have quite the wild summer vacation. It is sort of AU but still uses items mentioned in the series (such as papou fruit, sea-salt ice cream, elixir, etc)

This is just some important background info, character breakdown and what not:) The first chapter is already written, I just want to see the response to the characters in case y'all have some good suggestions. Enjoy, Hope you like it

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Kairi Lovelock

Sora Hikari

Namine White

Roxas Hart

Selphie Keystone

Tidus Bastion

Xion Black

Riku Traverse

* * *

**Bio Breakdown:**

Kairi- If you've ever just been drawn to somebody, that's exactly what Kairi is. She's very spunky and light-hearted, and very friendly and compassionate. She loves to hang out with her friends and joke around. She's considered the leader of the group since she was the first one and tends to do the riskiest but fun things. She has a soft-spot for animals and can be found at the animal shelter most of the week.

SUMMARY: Spontaneous, Risky, Passionate, Cute, Flirty

Sora- He is the male leader of the group and is often times very childish. He's also the baseball star of the friggin island! He's always the one making jokes and fooling around, and most of the time he takes the fall for the whole group, which is very kind of him. Many people call him an asshole but his friends know very differently. He makes most of the ideas with Kairi. Whenever anybody hits on the girls or gets too touchy, he will defend them 100%, especially Kairi

SUMMARY: Caring, Funny, Protective, Childish, Hot

Namine- Hands down Namine is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. She's very shy and quiet but underneath that, with her real friends, she's outgoing and adventurous. Her personality is very straight forward and there's nothing to hide. She's also extremely beautiful, a given for homecoming queen. She could easily have any guy in the school, yet she's pure as white. Never even been kissed, but she doesn't mind all too much

SUMMARY: Beautiful, Innocent, Sweet, Shy, Outgoing

Roxas- He is the one member with the highest walls. He is quite misunderstood. Often times he puts up a cocky, self-assured, arrogant act but with the group he's very laid-back and cool. There's only one person who can break down the walls and that's Namine. The group doesn't know though. He really has a pure heart of gold and tends to look out for Namine a lot. Many girls consider him "undateable" but drop dead gorgeous

SUMMARY: Cool, Arrogant, Gorgeous, Cocky, Big-Hearted

Selphie- She's the know it all of the group, one of the smartest girls at DIHS. But she's also the biggest girly-girl. She is cautious of everything they do and always seems to be right. She never shoves her beauty or brawn in anyone's face though, however when she's right she WILL let you know it. Lately she's been trying to "let loose" and break out of her so called brainiac shell

SUMMARY: Brilliant, Considerate, Conservative, Pretty, Girly

Tidus- Jock, with a capital J. Football star, Lacrosse star, and all-state in wrestling. Essentially he's the pride and joy of Destiny Islands but he hates all the pressure and looks to his friends to help releive it instead of alcohol like every other idiot at school. Although he is a jock, he is very smart and very down to earth. He loves his group of friends, one in particular;)

SUMMARY: Jock, Down to Earth, Sexy, Smart, Proud

Xion- If ever there was a tom boy, the award goes to Xion. Basketball, Field Hockey, and Lacrosse star, with many activities involving gaming, skating, and surfing. She used to be very good friends with Tidus. Used to... however, many guys like her -as a friend- for her tom-boy ness, but she always wishes someone would treat her like an actual girl. She hangs out with the guys and Kairi but also has a bit of a bone against Selphie for "unknown reasons" (involving Tidus)

SUMMARY: Rebellious, Tomboy, Nice, Defensive, Guarded

Riku- He's not really anything. He goes along with all of their ideas. He's not smart or stupid. He's not athletic nor academic. He's like the smack dab middle. And whenever he pitches an idea, it's better than any of theirs. He tends to know even more than Selphie but he keeps it all to himself. Sometimes he shares it with Xion secretly. He is quite the gamer as well and everyone knows his dorky tendencies but embrace them.

SUMMARY: Dorky, Quiet, Observant, Annoying, Dramatic

* * *

**RESIDENCY:**

Kairi- Resident of Avenue N between 5th and 6th Street (Next door neighbor, Sora)

Sora- Resident of Avenue N between 5th and 6th Street (Next door neighbor, Kairi)

Namine- Resident of Avenue M, between 1st and 2nd Steet

Roxas- Resident of Avenue S off of 10th Street [Down by the beach]

Selphie- Resident of Avenue L corner of 9th Street

Tidus- Resident of Avenue H between 3rd and 4th Street (Next door neighbor, Xion)

Xion- Resident of Avenue H between 3rd and 4th Street (Next door neighbor, Tidus)

Riku- Resident of Avenue J between 7th and 8th

* * *

**Couple Stories Stage 1 (Past)-**

Riku and Kairi: Freshmen year, right after Riku joined the group, he had a crush on Kairi. He asked her out and she politely declined. They still managed to be good friends.

Namine and Sora: Namine really liked Sora sophomore year but knew that he liked someone else. When she found out who it was, she confessed her feelings but also told him she knew who he liked and would keep it a secret. They got even closer after that and developed a sort of brother/sister relationship

Xion and Tidus: These two grew up together before they even joined the group. Xion has always had feelings for Tidus. She thinks it's a secret but Tidus actually knows and tries to avoid it. Since they're so close, he couldn't manage to tell her no. She still hasn't confessed her feelings

* * *

**Current Crush Info:**

Sora and Kairi: They've liked each other for awhile, it started somehwere between 6th and 8th grade. However they do not want to harm their friendship and settle for witty banter, lots of heavy flirting, and MUCH sexual tension

Namine and Roxas: Something's definitely going on. The group doesn't know how the two got so close but there are obvious sparks. Roxas looks after Namine too much to be considered friendly like Sora does, and Namine has started defending Roxas to everybody which is unusual due to her shyness

Selphie and Tidus: Tidus has liked Selphie for a few months after they really started a friendship outside the group. Selphie hasn't really gotten caught up in the dating game lately since the end of the term "snuck up on her", so she hasn't thought about anyone... _yet_

Riku/Xion/Tidus: Riku really likes Xion but is very shy about it. He sees that she likes Tidus, but he also see how Tidus seems to like Selphie. It's kind of a two sided love triangle, if that makes sense

* * *

**Friendships outside of group: **

Sora and Kairi: Closest out of everybody in the group. They've lived beside each other since Sora moved from Twilight Town when he was 5. They sleep over each others houses and share each other's food, they're so close it's not even normal friendship. However, it's still not a relationship. Both of them are scared to admit it

Kairi and Namine: Ever since sophomore year these two are inseparable. They are the closest out of all the girls. Namine feels bad about keeping the secret of Sora's feelings for Kairi but what she doesn't know is Kairi's feelings for Sora! But with all the bonding they're doing, secrets will come out eventually.

Selphie and Tidus: These two have begun a friendship out of the group very recently, despite being close at a younger age. She finds him way more smart and laid back then she thought. He's always known there was more than meets the eye with her and always thought she was pretty. Could this new found friendship lead to something else...?

Sora and Roxas: These two working at the local surf rental was a big disaster. These two together = TROUBLE. No wonder Wakka is always yelling at them for creating a mess. Roxas and Sora are so charismatic that they often find a way out of punishment. They come up with the absolute best schemes

Xion and Riku: Riku is practically Xion's therapist. She tells him everything she feels and he tries to help her. He in return also tells her everything he notices and observes between everyone in the group. He has feelings for her so it's a shame he's friendzoned and he knows it

Namine and Roxas: Once Roxas started opening up to her, these two spend all their time outside of the group together. Namine certainly doesn't mind, she likes knowing everything about him the others don't. She also thinks he's handsome but she hasn't told anyone... _yet_. And Roxas finds her so understanding and sweet and beautiful, but with Namine being his confidante he has these thoughts hidden to himself.

Kairi and Xion: You know those girlfriends you call just to have a good time? Not sit around gossiping and painting toe nails but more like sneaking out and night surfing at the beach at 1 A.M? Yep, that kind of friendship is what Xion and Kairi have. They break the rules to break free, and they break them together.

Kairi and Selphie: They don't hang out as much as Kairi does with Namine and Xion, but they get along really well. Selphie is Kairi's go to girl for a good girly time. Shopping, gossiping, sleepovers, boy talk, Selphie's usually her first choice.

Tidus and Sora: These two are there for each other. They call each other "bruh" as a joke but apparently somewhere in the jock code there's some explanation as to why these two are so alike

* * *

**Sub Characters:**

Yuffie Saki: Works at the Paopu Shack with Kairi, they are considered friends

Yuna Gullwing: An incoming sophomore with a HUGE crush on Sora

Cloud Strife: An old friend of the group who Sora is mortal enemies with because Rikku dared him to kiss Kairi back in 7th grade, which he did. The two were dismissed from the group by Sora

Rikku Gullwing: A girl desperate to be part of their group again. She was until 7th grade when she dared Cloud and Kairi to kiss. She was dismissed by Sora

Wakka: Simply put, he is Roxas and Sora's boss but he treats them better than all the other employees due to a soft spot for them

_(Most of these characters will not appear for long- if at all, and are merely just mentioned a lot and I felt some kind of info would be nice)_

* * *

**Occupations:**

Kairi- She works at the Papou Shack which is basically an ice cream/smoothie place with some fruit and pastery. Everything they make has some sort of ingredient of papou fruit in it which makes it a huge hit to the locals of Destiny Islands. Her boss is Tifa Lockhart, who can be a rather... witch if you know what I mean

Sora and Roxas- These two work at the local surf rental run by Wakka called "Surf's Up" It only opens for the summer but it booms with all the tourism so they can't complain

Namine- Namine works for Aerith at the local ice cream bar called Destiny Dairy, most popular for their sea-salt ice cream. She is one of few workers but doesn't mind since service with a smile is her expertise

Selphie- Selphie and her friend Olette, another Einsteinette, have a very successful summer tutoring program in which they tutor some of the other students of Destiny Islands.

Xion, Riku, Tidus- **UNEMPLOYED**

* * *

**A.N.- **So, I had the hardest time deciding between two characters. Xion was originally going to be Yuffie and Selphie was originally going to be Olette. However, I really didn't think Yuffie fit in with the rest as well. But I really wanted Olette to be Selphie's character. However, I had 8 bios set up and I really didn't want to change Tidus and Hayner:/ However Olette will be mentioned! And Selphie isn't like some smarty-smart pants, she just tries hard in school. Her character is supposed to be more girly and preppy as per the usual portrayal of Selphie. Well, this is just the background info for the characters and story I'm starting now for the fandom!

**Let me know any thoughts/comments/concerns! I hope y'all liked it and I hope you check it out!**


End file.
